Strange Sensations
by Turquoiseluv134
Summary: It's Halloween, and for Samus, it's the most horrifying one yet. Why? Because the bounty hunter thinks she has fallen in love. Now just a one-shot.


**Turquoiseluv134 here with my very first one shot! I've just had this on my mind for a while, and I had to write it.**

**I hope you like, and please review. :)**

Samus Aran stirred from a deep slumber late in the morning, stretching as she sat up in bed. A ray of sunlight shone through the opened blinds of her room, the golden beams warming her bare back, spreading a pleasant, warm sensation through her body. The light shone on her blond hair, making the long locks of hair turn golden, and as Samus Aran felt the need to bask in sunlight all day, she fought of a heavy wave of tiredness. Today was Saturday, shouldn't the bounty hunter just give herself some time for more rest? Yet she was Samus Aran, and she wouldn't allow that for herself.

Climbing out of her bed, Samus made her way towards her closet, stripping off her sleepwear as she searched for her everyday blue zero suit. Samus's closet consisted of nothing but her many zero suits, and her one power suit. Most people wouldn't think this of the bounty hunter, but she was actually a very organized, neat, person.

Pulling the familiar spandex outfit off of a hanger, she quickly dressed herself, and then pulled her long blond hair into a tight ponytail to complete her look. Samus then walked over to a mirror on the wall, grabbed a comb, and let it glide through her bangs once.

As the bounty hunter headed downstairs, there was only one thought on her mind, and it was the only thing that was ever on her mind. Brawling.

Today was a weekend, so Master Hand allowed them no brawls, just two long days of relaxing. In Samus's mind, she just thought of it as two whole days of training. Nothing else.

Samus was here at Smash Mansion because she was a good fighter, she had received an invitation so that she could train and fight brawls here, and do nothing else. Samus wasn't here to make friends. She wasn't here to go on all of those little vacations that the other Smashers planned. She wasn't here to fall in love. Samus Aran was here to fight, and only that.

The cold hearted bounty hunter who had no feelings.

oOoOoOo

Samus made her way to the kitchen, not stopping once to say hello to the Smashers that had waved to her. Why was everybody so happy? Yes, it may almost be Halloween, but it was just some stupid little holiday. To the Smashers, it seemed extremely important though. Pumpkins were neatly scattered all over the floor, fake cobwebs lay hidden in dark corners and hung from the ceiling. Ebony ribbons were tied to just about everything, and the younger Smashers were spending all of their free time carving pumpkins.

Peach was especially into the Halloween spirit, strutting around in a different costume everyday for the fun of it. Samus rolled her eyes, observing the many different fighters in front of her. Maybe someone would spar with the bounty hunter? Samus decided to train by herself instead, she couldn't stand seeing everybody just so carefree and happy. As Samus started to exit the kitchen, she heard Peach yell her name, and instantly dashed of.

oOoOoOo

Samus's feat silently glided across the tiled floor as she headed towards the training room. She had already planned part of her day out. For an hour she would practice target shooting, then she would practice her smash attack for a while, after that she would practice her kicks and punches on one of the dummies, then a quick lunch. After that, the bounty hunter would probably escape to her room, the one place that didn't have Halloween decorations.

Entering the training room, Samus made her way to the targets, preparing her laser gun. As the bounty hunter did this, she noticed the targets were covered in fake plastic spiders though. She instantly backed away, frowning in disgust, she would just practice her attacks on the dummies instead.

Samus then made her way to the row of punching sacks and dummies, still scowling. As she was readying herself to throw a powerful kick to the dummy, she noticed that someone had dressed it to look like a witch. The dummy had a large, ebony witch hat, a long broom attached to one side, and to top off the stupidity, a purple witch costume had been pulled over the dummy. Samus stared at the get up in shock, her whole training day had been ruined, probably by Peach.

The bounty hunter turned to leave the room, not wanting anything to do with Halloween. Samus decided she would skip everything, and just get to the part where she escaped to her room. Dashing out in a sudden hurry of eagerness, Samus didn't notice a particular angel just outside. All she knew, was that one second she was running, and then she was falling in a flurry of wings.

Samus fell hard to the ground, a sharp pain spreading through her back.

The bounty hunter sat up, spitting a pure white feather out of her mouth. She felt angered, and slapped away the extended hand that was reaching out to help. Samus then wiped the dust and feathers off her zero suit, when something hit her.

Feathers!

Samus turned to face none other than Pit. The small, but strong angel. Her anger slowly melted away, knowing that the innocent Smasher meant no harm.

"Hey Pit." She huffed, planning to walk away soon.

The angels eyes lit up, and he smiled back at Samus. "Hey Samus, sorry for bumping in to you!"

The bounty hunter did nothing but nod her head, and slowly turned away. Pit noticed this though, and reluctantly grabbed her arm. "Hey Samus, you trying to get away from all the Halloween stuff? Pit questioned.

Samus was surprised by what the angel had said, she was even more surprised that he was talking to her. Pit just smiled shyly though, waiting for a respond.

The angel knew that Samus mostly kept to herself, so he was always trying to strike up a conversation with the bounty hunter. He also knew about her hatred for most Holidays, so this was the perfect opportunity for him.

Samus stayed silent though, but finally opened her mouth to say something. "Yeah, how did you know? She questioned. Pit shrugged, flipping his messy brown hair out of his eyes. "Your not totally ignored Miss Aran." The comment made the ends of her lips curve up, and the bounty hunter felt a strange sensation creep up on to her face. What was it? The feeling felt pleasant yet strange at the same time.

"Your blushing." Pit said, snapping Samus out of her thoughts. The bounty hunter frowned, making sure she had heard the angel right. She instantly froze. Did he just say...blushing? The bounty hunter never blushed, god, why was she blushing? It wasn't at all like Samus to blush. The bounty hunter's thoughts became a jumble, and she blushed harder against her own will. The thought of her cheeks being red made Samus feel embarrassed, and her face became a deep scarlet, causing Pit to chuckle lightly.

"Well, if you have nothing to do, you can always come hang out with me." The angel said warmly, and then waited for a reply. Samus thought about his offer, her face still slightly red. She wanted to be alone in her room, like always, but she felt the sudden strange need to have company, and what better company than Pit! The bounty hunter was about to agree, when she realized what she had just thought. No! Why would she think that! She never wanted company, she never needed company, so why did she want to hang out with Pit so much?

Before Samus knew what to say, the words came flying out. "Oh, no thanks, I kind of want to be alone." The bounty hunter listened to her voice, surprised by what she was saying, that's not what she wanted! It was too late though, and Samus didn't dare change her mind.

Pit just smiled, but there was a look of sheer disappointment etched on to his face, causing Samus's heart to melt. "Well, maybe some other time." The angel said, turning to leave. Something inside of Samus wanted to run forward and grab his arm, another part of her just thought she was crazy for thinking that. As she watched Pit walk away though, the feeling became overpowering, and she had to use all of her will power to not shout his name. Why did she feel like this? Why did she regret saying no so badly?

Samus watched his beautiful white wings disappear as he turned a corner, she wanted to run her hands through those soft feathers. She wanted to talk to Pit, to hang out with him so badly. But why, and why so suddenly? A strange sensation rushed through Samus, but it wasn't in her face, this time it was in her heart.

Then it hit Samus like a 200 hundred pound weight had been smashed into her, leaving the bounty hunter feeling frightened and confused.

Samus liked Pit.

The cold hearted bounty hunter suddenly had feelings, and for a specific angel.

This was the most horrifying Halloween in her whole life.

**End! I hope you liked it, Please review, and I think I might make this a two shot, just maybe if anything comes to mind :)**


End file.
